Love letters
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: One day Izumi Orimoto finds a love letter in her locker. But who wrote that? Takumi one-shot. :


**Love letters**

**I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

Sixteen-year old Izumi Orimoto walkes through the school hallway. She's an actractiv girl with blond long hair, which is a bit curly. With books in her hands she reached her locker. She opens it and a sheet falls out.

_What's that? _She takes the paper from the ground. It was folded. Izumi opens it and found a note on it.

_"Izumi Orimoto..._

_When I see you smile, my heart skips a beat._

_When you look at me, my heart beats faster._

_When I see you cry, my heart will stop."_

_What does that mean? _

"Zoe! Hey Zoe!" A girl in Izumi's age ran towards her.

"Oh, it's you, Yuki." Yuki is one of Izumi's friends.

"What are you reading?"

"Ummm... that is..." But before Izumi could finish her sentence, Yuki took the letter away from her and read it.

"Oh Zoe, that is so romantic!"

"What is so romantic?" Another girl called Amy asked.

"Zoe got a LOVE LETTER!"

"Shut up Yuki! I don't want everybody to know that!"

"But who wrote you that?"

"Maybe a boy from our class."

"I don't think so. The boys in our class aren't so romantic." Izumi answered.

"I guess, you're right. But who is it then?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, let's go to our class."

~Later in the lesson~

"Psssh! Zoe! Zoeee!" Yuki whispered to Izumi. But Izumi thought about the letter, so she couldn't hear Yuki.

"IZUMI ORIMOTO!" Yuki said once more.

"Where's the fire?" Izumi suddenly yelled out. The whole class laughed and the teacher shook his head. Izumi blushes and looked over to Takuya. He didn't laugh, just smiled at her.

~Break~

"Hey Zoe! I have a great idea!" Yuki said to the blond girl.

"For what?" She asked her friend.

"To find out, who wrote you this letter."

"Mmhm..."

"You look at how the boys in our class write and compare them with the letter. And soon you find your 'secret lover'. I'm a genius! HaHaHa..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on!"

Yuki took Izumi's hand and ran to the boys from their class and asked them, if they can show them how they write. Sadly, they didn't find someone, who writes like the person, who wrote the letter. They asked all the boys from their class, except Takuya. They didn't find him. Who knows where he is.

"That's hard. I think your lover isn't in our class."

Izumi and Yuki went to their lockers. As Izumi opened her locker, another piece of paper flew out.

"Jackpot! Another letter!" Yuki said happily.

_"Hey beauty!_

_Hope you cheer me on, in our soccer practise. Love your dancing!_

_PS: Find me! 3"_

"Another hint! He is in the soccer team. Let's find Amy and go to cheerleader practise!"

Yuki pulled her friend all over the school. They found Amy and went to the cheerleader practise. Izumi kept an eye on the boys. One of the boys is Takuya.

~After cheerleading~

"Oh man! I didn't saw any other hints!" Yuki moans.

"Calm down... I think tomorrow is another letter in Zoe's locker." Amy said.

"Hope you're right!"

_Who can that be? I mean, I didn't know, that someone is in love with me. But I think it's really cute of him to write me a letter._

~Next day ~

As Izumi walked in the school, she saw Yuki waiting in front of her locker.

"Oh Zoe, you're here, finally! Open your locker! Open your locker!"

"Okay Okay!"

Izumi was also excited, if there was another letter. She slowly opens the locker and... Yes! There was a letter!

_"Didn't find me yet, huh? _

_Ha, I won't make you that so easy._

_But still, I want you to find me. Keep searching!_

_PS: Let it burn!"_

"Let it burn? Takuya always says that!"

"Takuya? You mean Takuya Kanbara from our class? This Takuya?"

"Exactly!"

"No! This can't be!"

"Why? He's in the soccer team and we still don't know how he writes."

"But Takuya isn't the type of guy. And he's hot, too hot for me. All girls love him! Why would HE do that?"

"Zoe, you're a nice and beautiful girl. And all the boys love you. You two make such a great couple!"

"No way!"

"Listen. We'll go to Takuya and ask him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe the writer wants us to think that Takuya wrote that."

"But maybe Takuya wants us to think that someone else wrote that."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes. What's the problem? You only have to ask him."

As Izumi blushes, Yuki know why she's too shy to ask him.

"Come on! You can do that!"

Yuki took Izumi's hand and ran with her to the soccer field.

"Let it burn, Zoe!" A boy said to her.

"What?"

"Hey, let it burn!" Another boy said.

_That's weird. Suddenly all boys are saying that. What's going on?_

On their way to the soccer field, Izumi and Yuki met a lot of boys, who are saying "Let it burn!" to them. They even didn't know them. As they reached the soccer field, they saw Takuya playing football alone.

"This is your chance!"

"I can't do this."

"Why not? It's easy. You're going over to him and ask him, if he wrote you this letter."

"But..."

"Zoe! We walked over kilometres to find him! And now you aren't going to ask him?" Yuki cried out.

_Over kilometres? The girl is overreacting._

"For all I have done for you!" Yuki said depressed.

"Fine! I will ask him."

"Yeah!"

Izumi walks over to Takuya. With every footstep she done, she goes slower. She was nervous.

"Oh hey Izumi!" Takuya said as he saw her.

"Hey... Call me Zoe."

"Okay. How are you, Zoe?"

"Great. And you?"

"I'm great. You're great. Everybody's great!"

The blond giggles.

"Can I ask you something, Takuya?"

"Sure."

"Did you... Did you wrote this letter?" The girl hold out the letter.

Takuya makes a big step towards her, so that he stands right in front of her. Only a few milimetres away from her.

"Yes." He answered her question.

"Oh... okay."

Takuya laughs a bit.

"'Okay' is all you can say?"

"Ummm..."

Takuya was right. Izumi really didn't know what to say. She blushes and looks at the ground. Then she felt a warm hand lifted her chin up. Now Izumi looks right in Takuya's eyes. His face comes closer to hers. In the next second, Izumi felt Takuya's soft lips on hers. She was shocked, but kissed back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Takuya finally asks as they brake the kiss.

"Yes! A thousand times Yes!" She answered happily.

Takuya laughs and spins his new girlfriend around.

* * *

**First one-shot**

**Hope you liked that!**


End file.
